Code: The Author Knows How to Photocopy
by The Omniscient Watcher
Summary: Gary Stu goes to Kadic and defeats XANA. But is he related to Franz Hopper and Lyoko? I suck at summaries. NO FLAMING!


A/N: Not to be taken seriously. Please, do not waste your energy with reading this or even scrolling down. Don't even consider reading anything past this. Please, for your own mental sanity, please do NOT continue...

Inspired by Mary Sue and Gary Stu Save Equestria

I do not own Code: Lyoko. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this.

Are you really still going to read this...

Your sure...

You should really turn back now...

Fine! Your funeral!

Code: The Author Knows how to Photocopy

Gary Stu sat in his grandma's car as she drove him to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. He sits in the back seat of the car as he is driven to Kadic Acadmey. His papers had already been filled out and his stay at Kadic had Already been paid for. His grandma lived in France because she needed to be there for when Gary Stu needed to go to Kadic. She dropped him off in front of the gates leading to the courtyard of the school.

"Now be good Gary," His grandma said in an old lady voice, "and don't cause trouble or fight any evil computer AI." His grandma pulled out after that. He walked forward three steps before he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was an Japanese girl wearing completely black. She was standing in a group of people that were going into a lunch room. Gary Stu immediately ran to the cafeteria and not to his room because all his stuff was already in it and organized.

After entering the cafeteria, he went and grabbed his lunch. It just so happened they were serving meatballs and gravy for lunch that day, which was Gary Stu's favorite food.

"Hey, did you get meatballs and gravy," asked a boy behind Gary Stu.

"Yeah, it's my favorite food," said Gary Stu.

"Cool it's mine too. My name's Odd," said Odd.

"Mine's Gary Stu, nice to meet you," said Gary Stu.

"Do you want to sit over by me and my friends," said Odd.

"Sure," said Gary Stu. They went and sat down at the table Odd directed them to. When he sat down, Gary Stu looked over the entire table and saw that he was sitting at the same table as the pretty girl.

"Odd, who's this," Jeremy asked. Gary Stu knew his name because the author didn't want to waste valuable plot time having Jeremy introduce himself.

"This is Gary Stu, he's new here," said Odd.

"Cool, welcome to our group Gary Stu," said the black dressed girl.

Gary Stu took her hand in his hand and kissed it while he flexed his other arm. "And what is your name," he asked.

"Yumi," Yumi said with a blush on her face.

Just then, a girl with two boys walk up to the table. "Look at the new loser at the loser table," said Sissi.

"At least I'm not a full on magnet for them," said Gary Stu. Suddenly, a bunch of blow horns and "ohs!" go off in the background as a pair of deal-with-it shades fell onto Gary's eyes and a joint appeared in his mouth. Sissi stomped off to her room where she'll cry about Ulrich not loving her.

Suddenly Jeremy laptop starts beeping and he nod to the rest of the group who won't be important because this story is about Gary Stu and Yumi. If you don't like that, you can take your opinion and shove it up your ass while I kick and scream at the monitor because your have to agree with me.

The group quickly get up and run off in some random direction. Gary Stu was suspicious something was up because he kept encountering strange time reversions while living in the good ol' US of A. So he jumped up and ran after the group. He ran up to a sewer cap in the ground. He went into it because he saw that a blade a grass next to the fourth tree back was bent like a manhole cover. He then ran the sewer path without getting lost once because he managed to memorize an entire map of the sewer system with only looking at it once.

Gary Stu then came to a ladder that had skate boards next to it. Due to this, Gary Stu knew he had to climb this ladder and go into a factory he saw and ran to it's entrance. There were no stairs for Gary Stu to go down so he jumped down and landed on his feet without breaking any thing because he was Boss. He then went to the elevator shaft and jumped down it without hurting himself. He then opened the hatch to the elevator and climbed into it.

"Gary Stu! What are you doing here," asked Jeremy who was sitting at a computer.

"I followed you," said Gary as he walked up to the monitor, " and it looks like you need my help."

"It's hopeless, XANA has won because Aelita was devurtualized," said Jeremy as he hit his head on the keyboard. This immediately brought up a file of Gary Stu. It said that Gary Stu's real name is Gary Stu Schaeffer and he is the brother of Aelita. Jeremy saw this and told Gary Stu to go help on Lyoko.

Gary Stu was virtualized onto Lyoko and landed on his feet. He looked super badass with black and red spikey hair, two flaming swords and fangs. He was wearing a black and red suit with flaming wings on his back. When he stood, all the monsters all looked at him with fear as he sliced through them like a flaming sword through metal. He then sprinted really fast to the tower that was eight plateaus away. When there he kills all the monsters in one swift blow like how some random gun man killed his family but didn't kill him for some random reason. He then walked up to the tower and swaggered in. He then floated up and did a super amazing trick and landed on the platform. He then put his hand on the screen and put in CODE: 420 SWAG. This freed Aelita of XANA's virus, brought Franz back to the real world, stopped William from becoming XANA's dog and killed XANA.

After Gary Stu Materialized onto the real world, he was attacked by Yumi with a long French kiss. Five years later, they graduated, got married and had a daughter Mary Sue...

Cliff Hanger...

I wrote a bad story. I feel bad now and about 20% stupider. Plus I'm making a sequel just for you guys because I know everyone will read this.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR! WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS! WHY DID I TYPE THIS! THIS IS A WASTE OF MEMORY ON MY COMPUTER!


End file.
